O Guarda-Chuva Azul
by Violet Hood
Summary: Porque nada era melhor do que encontrar a mulher do guarda-chuva vermelho. SCOROSE - ONE-SHOT


**O GUARDA-CHUVA AZUL**

 **Por Violet Hood**

 **Para Red Hood**

Scorpius Malfoy havia saído mais cedo de seu trabalho na empresa de seu pai, que futuramente seria sua.

Fazia frio naquela noite em Londres — como na maioria das noites —, mas hoje também chovia muito e Scorpius se arrependia de ter deixado seu motorista de folga. Os Malfoy não deveriam fazer boas açãoes, nada de bom acontece quando um Malfoy resolve dar uma de bonzinho.

O loiro viu que a única saída era pegar o metrô. Não poderia pegar uma carona com o seu velho, pois o mesmo havia ido a uma viajem de negócios naquela mesma manhã. Ou pegar um táxi, já não tinha sorte com táxis quando a rua estava vazia e o dia ensolarado, imagine com a rua cheia e uma noite chuvosa.

Scorpius abriu o seu guarda-chuva azul antes de sair, sentiu o vendo forte vindo em sua direção então segurou o objeto com mais força em sua mão.

Ele se despediu do porteiro antes de sair.

Olhou para a esquerda, depois para a direita e de novo para a esquerda.

"Qual é mesmo o caminho?" perguntou-se em pensamento e se surprendeu ao ouvir a voz do porteiro, Bill, responder:

— Esquerda, Senhor Malfoy.

Por um momento Scorpius se perguntou se havia falado seus pensamentos em voz alta, mas então persebeu que sua expreção confusa no rosto deveria tê-lo denunciado.

Agradeceu a Bill e seguiu o seu caminho. Para a estação de metrô.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose Weasley se despediu de sua última cliente dizendo o que sempre dizia: Volte sempre!

Infelizmente, teve que fechar a livraria sozinha, os outros haviam pedido para sair mais cedo, por causa da chuva e Rose não reclamou. O tempo estava horrível e como a mulher era dona da livraria e morava relativamente perto dali, resolveu ficar sozinha.

Entretanto acabou fachando a livraria uma hora mais cedo, não esperava ter muitos clientes, já que com aquele tempo era muito melhor ficar em casa de baixo do cobertor ou ir a uma cafetéria.

Rose pegou seu guarda-chuva vermelho — que combinava perfeitamente com os seus fios ruivos — e trancou a loja.

Mal deu um passo para fora do local e já sentiu as gotas grossas de chuva em cima de si, o vento levou os cabelos ruivos para o rosto da garota, os deixando completamente bagunçados. Rose xingou em voz baixa, mas rapidamente se repreendeu, não gostava de xingar.

Trancou a porta o mais rápido que conseguiu e guardou a chave, só então abriu o guarda-chuva vermelho para se proteger.

Olhou para frente e viu que as ruas de Londres estavam completamente cheias, pessoas de um lado para o outro com guarda-chuvas pretos, tentando no máximo se proteger e chegar no destino desejado.

Rose não estava diferente deles.

Todavia a garota gostava da chuva, gostava de sentir a água molhando suas botas vermelhas, amava o frio de Londres. Era simplesmente perfeito. E a mulher tinha certeza que passaria a noite inteira escrevendo.

Seu sonho sempre foi ser escritora, mas enquanto ele não se realizava, Rose vivia cercada de livro, os quais já havia lido a maioria.

Rose Weasley amava o seu trabalho.

Suspirou se preparando mentalmente para entrar no mar de pessoas, e assim que deu um passo para longe da livraria se sentiu sendo levada. Rose odiava carros, e talvez seja por isso que nunca aprendeu a dirigir, mas só naquele momentos desejou que todos ali tivessem um carro para não precisar ter que ter cuidado para não acabar sendo pisoteada.

Foi caminhando devagar até o seu apartamento, tendo cuidado para ninguém esbarrar no seu precioso guarda-chuva vermelho. Tentou mandar a calma pensando que daqui há alguns minutos ela estaria em casa, escrevendo, e tomando o seu café. Aquele sofrimento das ruas iria valer a pena.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pessoas. Pessoas demais. Scorpius Malfoy odiava isso tanto quanto odiava a comida de sua avó, mas ele sempre dizia que gostava pois não queria ferir o coração da velhinha. Contudo se alguém perguntasse se ele gostava de pessoas ele iria dizer a verdade, que preferia passar dias trancado em um quarto do comendo comidas preparadas por Narcisa Malfoy, sua avó.

Entretanto tinha uma coisa que Scorpius odiava mais que pessoas. Transportes públicos. Muitas pessoas juntas, espremidas, calor humano, alguns tentavam puxar assunto, ele odiava. Talvez fosse por isso que estivesse caminhando tão devagar em direção à estação de metrô.

O homem olhava em volta e se perguntava por que todos eram incrivelmente chatos e tinha guarda-chuvas pretos. Qual era a graça de ter um guarda-chuva preto? Um motivo para odiar pessoas: elas são sem graça.

Scorpius nunca seria amigo de alguém que tivesse um guarda-chuva preto.

O mar de pessoas sem graça com guarda-chuvas pretos parou na hora de atravessar a rua, o sinal para os carros abriu.

O Malfoy checou o seu relógio e viu que havia perdido o jantar. Para sorte dele era sua vó que tinha preparado a comida hoje, como ela fazia todas as sextas, e devido à chuva forte Marie, a empregada da família, provavelmente dormiria lá hoje. Scorpius pediria para ela cozinhar algo para ele, já que o garoto não sabia fazer absolutamente nada, mas não era como se ele já tivesse tentado.

Olhou para o lado e se deparou com um cara de terno, o guarda-chuva dele era preto. O cara lembrava Scorpius dos homens que trabalhavam para o seu pai, chato.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose Weasley agradeceu aos céus quando finalmente pararam de a empurrar, mas o único motivo deles terem parado era porque o sinal abriu para os carros. A ruiva estava tão perto de seu apartamento que já podia sentir o cheiro de café, ouvir o miado do seu gato e sentir os dedos tocando o teclado do computador. Contudo ela ainda não havia chegado e estava entediada.

Se tem uma coisa que a mulher odiava mais do que ser levada por um mar de pessoas sem graça — todos tinham guarda-chuvas pretos e aquilo era tão sem vida —, era ficar entediada.

Ela precisava falar, não conseguia passar nem mais um segundo quieta. Pensou em cantarolar em voz baixa, contudo sua prima Lily sempre dizia que o som da voz de Rose cantando era o mesmo da de um animal morrendo. A Weasley não queria que ninguém achasse que tinha um animal morrendo.

Então ela fechou os olhos e contou. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Cinco. Seis. Sete. Oito. Nove. Dez. Olhou esperançosa para rua, mas os carros ainda corriam a toda a velocidade, e ninguém a empurrava.

Rose iria morrer de tédio antes de chegar em seu apartamento.

A garota olhou para o lado, procurando algo que a pudesse distrair. Seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso formou em seu rosto, do seu lado estava um homem loiro com um guarda-chuva azul! Finalmente alguma cor naquele monto preto e branco.

O homem olhava para o outro lado, Rose não conseguia ver seu rosto. Mas mesmo assim não pensou duas vezes antes de chamá-lo.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Oi! — alguém cutucou Scorpius, e ele pensou em ignorar e não se virar.

"Nem cheguei no metrô e já tem alguém tentando bater papo?"

Tentou ignorar, mas a pessoas — que pela voz era uma mulher — o cutucou de novo. Se preparou para encará-la com sua melhor cara de não me toque, porém quando virou o rosto a primeira coisa que viu foi o guarda-chuva vermelho.

A dona daquele guarda-chuva tinha cabelos ruivos que estavam incrivelmente bagunçados, provavelmente por cauda da chuva, olhos azuis escuros que brilhavam para ele, e ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo que Scorpius já tinha visto. A mulher do guarda-chuva vermelho era tão cheia de viva que fez com que o coração do homem se aquecesse. E o melhor de tudo era que ele sabia exatamente quem ela era.

— Rose Weasley — pronunciou o nome dela, sem conseguir conter o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios.

O sorriso de Rose aumentou mais ainda ao ver o rosto do homem.

— Scorpius Malfoy! — exclamou animada. — Você é o amigo do meu primo.

Ele e Albus Potter eram amigos desde pequenos, mas Scorpius nunca falou muito com o resto da família de Al. E ao olhar Rose Weasley ele sentiu que deveria ter sido mais sociável na escola.

Aquela mulher era linda, e ela nem parecia estar tentando. Usava com casaco largo, calça jeans, um cachecol que Scorpius jurava já ter visto no seriado _Doctor Who_ , e não parecia usar maquiagem.

— Sim, sou eu — disse e olhou para o guarda-chuva dela. — Gostei do seu guarda-chuva.

Rose pareceu estar lisonjeada, como se ele tivesse elogiado a sua aparência ou suas roupas coloridas.

— Eu também gostei do seu — respondeu feliz. — Foi por causa dele que quis puxar assunto com você — a mulher se aproximou um pouco mais do homem e sussurrou: — Essas pessoas com esses guarda-chuvas pretos parecem ser tão sem graça.

Scorpius riu.

— Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa!

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. E por mais que aquela noite estivesse fria, Scorpius Malfoy sentiu calor.

Mas antes que a conversa pudesse se prolongar o sinal abriu para os pedestres, fazendo com que os dois fossem empurrados pelo mar de pessoas.

Scorpius odiou mais ainda aquelas pessoas, e desejou que o sinal tivesse demorado mais um pouco.

Do outro lado da rua alguém pegou o seu braço e o levou para perto de uma vitrine, longe do mar de pessoas.

Olhou para quem o tinha sequestrado e era Rose.

— Bem melhor agora — ela comentou mais para ela mesma do que para ele. — Então, esse sábado é o aniversário do Al.

Scorpius se sentiu um péssimo amigo, havia esquecido completamente. Preferiu não compartilhar aquilo com a mulher.

— E a gente vai fazer uma festa surpresa para ele no apartamento do James — continuou. — Eu... quero dizer, ele ia adorar se você aparecesse.

— Claro! — Scorpius respondeu sem pensar. O seu pai, provavelmente, iria fazê-lo trabalhar no sábado, mas se dissesse que ia para uma festa se socializar o Senhor Malfoy iria adorar.

— Se me passar o seu número posse enviar o endereço de James quando chegar em casa.

Ela havia pedido o seu número? A verdade era que Scorpius sabia onde era o apartamento do irmão de Albus, porque James Potter era casado com a sua prima. O Malfoy sabia que a Weasley sabia daquilo. Ela não queria o número dele para mandar um endereço.

Scorpius enfiou a mão no bolso, tirou de lá um cartão e o entregou para Rose.

— Aqui.

— Está indo pegar o metrô? — perguntou depois de guardar o cartão na bolsa.

— Sim — respondeu e então olhou em volta. — Você poderia me dizer...?

— Siga em frente e se deixe ser arrastado pelas pessoas — explicou. — Eu vou virar nessa rua, meu apartamento é perto.

Ele riu.

— Obrigado — agradeceu. — Até sábado.

— Até.

Scorpius tentou chegar o mais rápido possível na estação de metrô, ele queria chegar logo em casa para colocar seu celular, que estava sem bateria, para carregar e ver se Rose o havia mandado uma mensagem. Nossa, ele estava agindo como um adolescente.

Todavia assim que chegou nas escadas do metrô um vendo forte surgiu, tentou sem êxito segurar seu guarda-chuva azul. Só que o vendo estava forte demais e o objeto saiu voando.

Não poderia perder seu guarda-chuva, foi graças a ele que Rose o cutucou.

Saiu correndo e empurrando várias pessoas, teve que virar uma rua até chegar em seu guarda-chuva. Contudo o objeto já estava nas mãos de outra pessoa.

— Acho que isso é seu — Rose Weasley o entregou o guarda-chuva.

— Ele saiu voando — explicou o homem. — Acho que sentiu falta do seu guarda-chuva vermelho.

Rose soltou uma risada que fez com que Scorpius corasse.

— Bom, se ele quiser entrar posso preparar um chocolate quente, e podemos comer qualquer que tenha na minha geladeira — sugeriu ela.

— Uma ótima ideia — concordou o Malfoy. — Ele adora um prato de "qualquer coisa que tenha na minha geladeira".

Depois desse dia Scorpius prometeu a si mesmo que andaria mais de metrô, porque nada era melhor do que encontrar a mulher do guarda-chuva vermelho.


End file.
